Puppy Love
by Serrye
Summary: Kakashi returns from a mission in need of some... 'quality time' with his lover Iruka-sensei, however things don't go the way he planned when he meets Iruka's new 'friend.' KakaIru, Yaoi people! M for mature content in most chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T_T

Warning: Yaoi loveliness lies in these chapters! if you don't like DO NOT READ!

 _Puppy Love: Chapter 1: To whom are you referring?_

 _)0(_

Kakashi bounded through the door of Iruka's home, kicking off his sandals he nudged the door shut with his hip before making his way inside. Two weeks away on his tedious mission had left him hungry for the taste of his lovers lips, he grinned beneath his mask, chuckling to himself as his mind filled with all of the filthy things he couldn't wait to inflict on his chocolate haired love.

Stepping into the living room, he paused, white brows raising when he saw the room was empty. He frowned in confusion, a faint foreign canine smell flared his masked nostrils, his blue eye narrowing suspiciously. His ears pricked when the sound of laughter floated in through the open kitchen window.

Following the warm familiar sound he stepped out into the garden, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of a small furry intruder. Kakashi blinked, watching dumbstruck as the chocolate haired Chuunin rolled around on the lush green grass, giggling childishly when the small white puppy yapped at him, pouncing around playfully, it's tail wagging in the air.

Kakashi tilted his head, eyeing the small lump of fur warily, the puppy was mostly white, with black paws and floppy ears, approximately four months old, male, boisterous, cute by anyone's standards... but not his. It obviously wasn't trained because its instincts were embarrassing, Kakashi had been standing there for two minutes and thirty four seconds and it still hadn't noticed, he huffed silently, his blue eye shifting to his equally distracted caramel skinned lover.

A smile tugged at Kakashi's covered mouth, watching Iruka's smiling face as he continued to torment the dog with a squeaky toy, laying on his stomach on the grass, howling with laughter as the pup recoiled at the loud noise and scampering off into a bush. The warmth of his lovers laugh made Kakashi's heart flutter, the sight of Iruka rolling around in the sun plagued his deep primal hunger, he licked his masked lips, his eye falling to the exposed band of skin at the bottom of Iruka's back, his mouth began to water, a warm tightness pooling in his groin.

He suppressed a predatory growl, stepping forward silently, the grass soft and warm against his bare soles. He sneered down at the puppy as is bounded back towards Iruka, his blue eye narrowing, seeing past the dogs exaggerated cuteness, his irritation building, he'd had enough, it was time to put the pesky little runt in it's place, he cleared his throat, snagging Iruka's full attention he gave a lazy wave, "And who do we have here?" He smiled down at his brandy eyed love, his heart leaping as Iruka's face lit up in one of his trademark smiles.

"Kashi!" Iruka beamed, springing to his feet, a high pitched bark making them both start, Iruka stopped, looking down as the puppy began to snarl and growl, Kakashi glared down at the fluff ball as it barked up at him, the fur at the scruff of it's neck bristling as it bared its white needle sharp teeth.

"Hey now!" Iruka hushed, kneeling down beside the dog, holding out his hand gently. Kakashi met the dogs leer noticing the pups mismatched eyes, one icy blue the other a deep hazel brown. Iruka soothed down the dogs fur, the pup's tail wagged as it nuzzled against Iruka's hand with a murmur. "I know he looks scary but underneath he's a big softy," Iruka smiled, picking up the puppy gently.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Iruka's comment, "To whom are you referring?" He questioned, narrowing his eye ruefully. Iruka laughed as he stepped towards him " _You_...Who else?" he replied with a wry smile before turning his attention back towards his canine friend, "See pooch... This is Kakashi... Say Hello!" Iruka whispered in the pups ear before holding him out to the Jounin.

Kakashi and the dog blinked simultaneously, both almost nose to nose, the dog sniffed at Kakashi's face before baring its teeth, it let out a growl, writhing in Iruka's hands craning its neck as it attempted to bite Kakashi's nose. Kakashi pulled his face away, lifting his hand to flick the pup's nose. The dog yelped, "No biting!" Kakashi snapped, holding up his finger authoritatively.

Iruka yanked the dog back, cradling it to his chest as it whimpered, "He's never going to like you if you do stuff like that!" Iruka scolded, carrying the dog towards the house whispering quiet reassurances and kissing it's head.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped, he released a frustrated breath, scratching the back of his head in defeat. This definitely wasn't the home coming he's expected. He muttered an irritated curse, burying his hands in his pockets as he skulked towards the house.

)0(

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! please tell me what you think! On to Chapter 2! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T_T

Warning!: Yaoi loveliness lies within these chapters! don't like DO NOT READ!

 _Puppy Love: Chapter 2: something you need to learn..._

 _)0(_

"So what's with the flea bag?"Kakashi questioned, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded, eyeing the pup chomping from its food bowl as Iruka busied himself with making tea.

"Found him," Iruka shrugged turning to look down at the dog as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. Iruka rubbed his scar absently, a small frown clouding his face, "Two days ago, on my walk home, I saw him cowering in an alley way... I just couldn't..." Iruka's words trailed off absently, his frown deepening.

Iruka's heartbroken tone made Kakashi wince, knowing his kind hearted lover would never have been able to walk away from something so vulnerable and defenceless. It made the Jounin's heart swell knowing how caring his lover was, it was one of the reasons why he found Iruka so infatuating. Kakashi's body moved without thinking, stepping into the kitchen and reaching to pull Iruka to him gently, his hand raising to brush Iruka's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You must have a thing for strays," Kakashi smiled ghosting a masked kiss over his lovers temple. Iruka's deep brandy eyes met his gaze a sad smile on his mouth as his fingers traced Kakashi's masked lips, asking his usual silent question. Kakashi nodded before Iruka's warm fingers tugged the fabric down to pool around his neck.

"I missed you," Iruka breathed, tilting his chin to claim the Jounin's lips in a desperate but gentle kiss. "So much," Iruka sighed into his mouth, his hands combing into silver strands made Kakashi moan, pressing himself against his lover, pinning Iruka to the counter, his long Ivory fingers digging their way underneath his white cotton t-shirt.

"Missed you too," Kakashi breathed, his pulse quickening as arousal began to heat his blood. He moaned as Iruka trailed those searing lips along his jaw. Kakashi gritted his teeth, growling low in his throat when, Iruka found that one part of his neck that made his groin ache, the Chuunin's teeth nipping and grazing at his skin. He swallowed hard, his eye lidded and dark with lust, grinding his hips against his lover with a moan. Iruka chuckling against his neck made him frown, a frustrated snarl passed his lips, the thought of Iruka teasing him made his temper fray, grabbing the Chuunin's ass with both hands he yanked his lover up to sit on the counter, prying Iruka's legs apart to move between his thighs, leering into wide brandy eyes, Iruka's hands clutching at his shoulders, faces inches apart, their breathing ragged, lips moist and swollen.

Watching Iruka's eyelashes flutter at him in with that fraudulent innocence that set Kakashi's skin on fire. A sweet smile tugged at the Chuunin's lips, a heavenly blush flushing his cheeks. Kakashi's eye narrowed, his lover was getting far too good at this game, he leaned towards Iruka's mouth, wincing when the younger man's hand yanked his hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat. Kakashi's eye drifted shut as those treacherous lips claimed the other side of his neck, he shuddered out a breath, his hands fisting in the fabric of Iruka's shirt, helpless against the mind numbing onslaught. Kakashi clung to his lover allowing himself to be reduced to a moaning mess, "Ru-ka," he panted feeling his body begin to tremble with need.

"Mmm?" Iruka purred against his throat, his hand still fisting his lovers hair in a tight grip while the other slipped under Kakashi's shirt to rake dull nails up his side. Kakashi's hissed in a breath through gritted teeth, his mind slipping dangerously close to the edge of insanity.

"Please 'Ruka-" His gasp was cut short by high pitched barks and snarls, hearing the clicking of claws on tile, his blue eye snapped open, his hopeless arousal clouded mind was unable to contain his reaction, he turned, his face twisted in an animalistic snarl, nose crinkled, teeth bared as he released a growl, his chakra surging to his throat to increase the volume and possessive intent that rivalled that of a wolf protecting its mate.

Before he could even register what he had done he was shoved back, "Kakashi!" Iruka's yell left him blinking dumbly as his lover darted from the counter, "How could you scare him like that!" The Chuunin scolded moving to kneel beside the table holding out a hand to the cowering dog who whimpered and trembled, his eyes wide with terror, his tail coiled between his legs.

The piercing whistle of the kettle made him flinch and with a sharp shake of his head Kakakshi's mind cleared, he rolled his eyes, yanking his mask back into place with a deflated sigh, his face burning as the desire still raced through his bloodstream. Turning off the stove with a trembling hand he began preparing the tea, "You're mine, he needs to learn," His words were out before he could stop them, frowning down into the steaming mugs, his insides cringing at the cold biting jealousy that latched onto his stomach.

He heard Iruka sigh, not brave enough to turn around he continued to stir his tea silently. Feeling hands silently circle his waist, he froze, frowning when Iruka's chin came to rest on his shoulder "Yes, 'Kashi, I am yours" Iruka breathed reassuringly placing a gentle kiss on his masked cheek, Kakashi leaned into him, eyeing Iruka cautiously, "But you have to share me, that's something _you_ need to learn." the Chuunin added, pressed another kiss against his cheek before moving back to the dog.

)0(

Thank you for reading! please tell me your thoughts! On to chapter 3! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T_T

Warning!: Yaoi loveliness lies within these chapters! Don't like DO NOT READ!

 _Puppy Love: Chapter 3: I hate that dog!_

 _)0(_

The night had drawn in, dinner was eaten and forgotten and comfortable silence enveloped the room, Kakashi reclined on the sofa, his nose buried in his beloved Icha Icha, his only way of distracting himself from his lover who was curled up on the other sofa, scanning lesson plans while the cock blocking ball of fluff snored next to his thigh.

Kakashi leaned back, resting his head against the arm of the sofa as he stretched his back, his eye closing as he released a sleepy yawn, his book resting open against his stomach. Slumping back against the cushions he opened his eye, blinking when he saw Iruka smiling down at him a faint smoke swirling around the Chuunin. "You're getting good at that," Kakashi smiled, admiring his lover stealth.

Kakashi sighed, feeling Iruka's hand smooth other his chest, as the Chuunin knelt down at the arm of the sofa, moving down to place an upside down kiss on Kakashi's masked lips. Iruka smiled brushing his lips against his masked cheek as he moved to Kakashi's uncovered temple. Kakashi swallowed, his eye closing as Iruka's hot tongue flicked against his skin, lips trailing to ghost against the shell of Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi shuddered at the feel of Iruka's hot breath against his ear, he swallowed a groan feeling his earlobe being drawn into a warm wet mouth, a gasp parting his lips as Iruka sucked at him gently, reaching a hand up to rest on the back of Iruka's neck.

"It's past my bed time, 'Kashi," Iruka whispered in amusement before completely withdrawing form the Jounin's grasp, giggling as Kakashi blinked up at him dumbly, "Don't stay up too late," the chuunin grinned, winking at his lover before retreating from the room. Kakashi breathed a frustrated growl, this was becoming unbearable! Reaching down to readjust his uncomfortably tight crotch with a sigh. His eye fell to the sleeping dog on the other sofa, his lips pursing in thought before moving to his feet silently, walking swiftly to the door, his book falling forgotten on the floor.

Stalking silently to the bedroom, Kakashi prowled onto the bed, fixing Iruka in a predatory stare, a smirk hidden beneath his mask as he crawled up the length of the bed. Iruka sat grinning at him, lifting a hand to run a finger along his masked jaw, "Were you waiting up for me, _sensei_?" Kakashi purred quietly, his masked lips brushing against Iruka smile.

Dark eyes lidded, a gently gasp parted the Chuunin's lips as Kakashi leaned over him. "You know I hate sleeping alone, Kashi," Iruka beamed, leaning into the trail of masked kisses that Kakashi trailed along his neck.

"Mmm," The Jounin smiled, nipping at Iruka's earlobe "True... But I have no intention of letting you sleep tonight, 'Ruka," he whispered in the younger shinobi's ear, grinning as Iruka shuddered beneath him.

Peeling his mask down silently he flicked his tongue over the shell of Iruka's ear, smirking as the man moaned. Iruka's hands fisted in his shirt, Kakashi grazed his teeth against Iruka's jaw working his way to those beautiful lips, ghosting a kiss against his lovers chin he shifted to-

An angry bark made them start, Kakashi released his mask, snapping it back into place with a snarl he rolled off Iruka, turning to leer down at the pup who continued to yap and growl at the foot of the bed. Iruka laughed softly causing Kakashi to glare at him, "Aww puppy! You saved me from the big bad scarecrow!" Iruka chuckled as the dog bounded onto the bed. It pounced onto Iruka's lap eyeing Kakashi as he scowled at his lover.

"Aw! He wants to sleep with us," Iruka smiled, watching as the puppy curled up in the space between him and the Jounin. Kakashi rolled his uncovered eye, releasing a huff of annoyance, all hopes of intimacy dashed as Iruka snuggled down beneath the sheets.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped in defeat, hearing the dog snoring gently, Iruka's tired lidded eyes smiling up at him sweetly, his hand stroking Kakashi's arm in silent apology. The Jounin smiled, falling for that look every time, he pulled off his hitai-ate followed by his mask, dropping them both on the bed side table.

Planting a kiss on Iruka's lips, "I hate that dog," he muttered against his lips before rising and making his way to the bathroom, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he took an ice cold shower.

)0(

Thank you for reading! please tell me your thoughts! On to chapter 3! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T_T

Warning: Yaoi loveliness lies within these chapters! Don't like, DO NOT READ!

 _Puppy Love: Chapter 4: Shiro_

 _)0(_

Kakashi jolted awake when something wet and warm lapped at his face. A gentle laugh filled his ears as he jerked back blinking his mismatched eyes, trying to orientate himself. His hand came up meeting soft warm fur, a gentle thumping against his forearm as he squinted through the bright morning sun that stun his tired eyes.

Slitted red/blue eyes met wide ice blue/hazel as the dog stared up at him, his tail hammering happily against the bed, his paw batting at Kakashi's chin playfully. Iruka laughed gently, watching Kakashi glare at the puppy silently.

"He seems to like you today," Iruka beamed, leaning over to kiss Kakashi's forehead sweetly.

"Oh Joy," Kakashi grumbled, pinching the scruff of the dogs neck to pick him up and deposit him on Iruka's lap, Kakashi grumbled wordlessly under his breath as he shuffled down beneath the covers, pulling them up over his head with a sleepy groan.

"Aww, I know, Shiro, He's a grumpy old scarecrow!" Iruka grinned, ruffling the dog behind his ear, "He doesn't like to _play_ in the morning!" the Chuunin teased, his goo goo voice filled with innuendo.

"He's a dog not a baby..." Kakashi grumbled, moving to peer up at his lover from beneath the covers "And don't discuss our sex life with him!"

Iruka laughed, smirking down at his sleepy eyes lover, "Why, Kakashi-sensei whatever do you mean? I'm merely explaining to lil' Shiro that you are not a morning person... " Iruka petted the pup and smiled down at the happy wagging dog. "Honestly I'm lucky if I even get _oral_ this early!" Iruka giggled, scratching at the Shiro's chin.

Kakashi bristled, glaring at his lover with annoyance as he sat up, "Well you could have had all you wanted last night if it weren't for the runt!"

Iruka's eyebrows raised, his smile draining into pissed off annoyance, tilting his head as the dog in his lap flinched. Iruka leered at Kakashi's his hands cradling Shiro protectively, "There's no need to shout," Iruka said in his sensei voice.

"Hmph," Kakashi huffed as he fell back against the pillows, rubbing his blue eye sleepily. A shuffling of sheets and a nuzzle against his ribs drew his attention, glancing down lazily as Shiro curled up beside him. A silver eyebrow twitched suspiciously as Iruka swooned next to him, feeling the Chuunin's lips kiss his cheek lovingly he breathed a sigh, turning his head to catch Iruka's lips he stole a gentle kiss. "Shiro, huh?" he breathed his blue eye falling back down to the snoozing pup.

"Mmm, I decided he needed a name... I like it," Iruka shrugged, his fingers caressing the white fur that warranted the name. "Hm," Kakashi nodded, it was a good name he decided silently as Iruka's lips moved to his again.

"Breakfast?" Iruka smiled hungrily at him. Kakashi snorted, rolling his eyes at the suggestive tone, "Not with an audience," He muttered eyeing Shiro as he snored quietly.

"Not what I meant," Iruka breathed, leering playfully lifting a hand to flick Kakashi's nose before he moved to swing his legs over the bed, "I'm in the mood for pancakes!" the chuunin chirped as he stretched tall. Kakashi watched hungrily, his mismatched eyes drinking in his lovers cascading chocolate hair, naked torso and tight boxer briefs, a small smile tugged his pale lips, appreciating the stunning deep caramel hue of the Chuunin's skin, rippling provocatively over taught defined muscle. The variety of white scars that littered his body made Kakashi's fingers twitch, longing to trace every single one of them, that he had committed to memory of the past few years.

Kakashi blinked, his eyes moving to meet a smiling brandy gaze, realising his lover was waiting for an answer but he had missed the question. Kakashi gently shook his head gently clearing his throat before guessing the answer, "Nothing for me," he muttered, closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head, nuzzling back against the pillows.

"Suit yourself," Iruka shrugged, shuffling around the bed to steal one last kiss, "Don't lay in too long... And don't corrupt the youth," Iruka teased, stroking Kakashi's cheek before moving to the door. Kakashi sniggered adjusting the sheets around his morning wood with a frustrated sigh. He scowled down at Shiro, "I hate you," he breathed, running his hand over the dogs back, a small smile tugging at his mouth as the dog nuzzled against his hand, "Puppies and kids... The ultimate cock blockers" he grumbled, releasing a yawn as he petted the dog absently.

)0(

Thank you for reading! please tell me your thoughts! On to chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T_T

Warning!: Yaoi loveliness lies within these chapters! Don't like, DO NOT READ!

 _Puppy Love: Chapter 5: Drop the Icha Icha!_

 _)0(_

Kakashi prowled into the kitchen, following the scent of blueberry pancakes. Silently creeping up behind Iruka as he munched gleefully on his breakfast.

"Smells good," Kakashi smirked winding his arms around Iruka and brushing his naked lips against the Chuunin's ear.

"You missed your chance," Iruka muttered taking the last bite with an exaggerated moan of enjoyment. His brandy eyes lidding as he licked his lips with an, "Mmm"

"I wasn't talking about the food," Kakashi grinned, taking a deep sniff of his lovers hair before latching onto his caramel neck, sucking at the sweet skin.

Iruka irrupted in a fit of giggles as Kakashi's fingers tickled the sensitive spots of his sides, dropping his fork against the plate with a clatter "No! K-Kashi! No! S-St-Stop it!" Iruka howled, squirming in his seat. The Jounin decided to show mercy, his hands sliding down to Iruka's groin, groping lustfully as he sucked and nibbled his lovers neck.

Iruka moaned, his fingers weaving into silver sleep mussed hair as he rested his head back on Kakashi's shoulder, allowing the Jounin's lecherous lips better access, feeling his arousal beginning to grow beneath the gentle Ivory hand. "Hungry?" Iruka breathed, his eyes half lidded and gazing blindly at the ceiling.

"Starving," Kakashi growled against the hot caramel skin, his lips tingling as his lovers pulse quickened against them. Chakra fused in their auras, prickling against their skin like electric, their lust and need for one another taking over their minds.

"Lucky me," Iruka purred, turning his head to claim Kakashi's lips in a ravenously heated kiss. Kakashi moved around the chair, his lips still locked on to Iruka's as he lifted the Chuunin and moved him to sit on the table. Shoving his legs apart to move closer he pressed their bodies together, Iruka's hands buried themselves in his hair, his own hands moving to slide against Iruka's hardness.

Iruka pulled back for air, his cheeks flushed as Kakashi stroked him through his briefs. Kakashi's mouth devoured his neck hungrily, spurred on by his soft gasps and gentle moans that drifted from his throat.

Silent movement caused Iruka's eyes drifted over Kakashi's shoulder, he frowned, finding it difficult to access his mind through the physical sensations that overwhelmed him, "Kashi?" he asked half heartedly against his lovers bare shoulder, his voice distant and quiet.

"Mmm?" Kakashi muttered as he continued to lick and suck at the sweet hot caramel skin, slipping his hand inside Iruka's shorts to squeeze his rock hard erection.

"Mnn!... Is... Is that your... book?" Iruka groaned, battling out the words as the gentle stroking of his erection made his body melt. Kakashi stilled, a frown knitted his eyebrows, his mismatched eyes blinking dumbly as he tried to process his lovers words.

"What?" he asked, pulling his head back to look at Iruka in confusion. Kakashi followed his lover's line of sigh over his shoulder, his breath hitched feeling his skin instantly freeze, his eyes widened in dread.

"Son of a-" Kakashi snarled, darting away from Iruka who fell back against the table in a fit of laughter, watching the Jounin bolt towards the cause of his rage, Shiro, shaking the small orange book he held in his mouth, his tail in the air wagging furiously, eyeing the charging Copy-ninja before bounding out of the room, Kakashi snarled sliding along the hard wood floor, grabbing the door frame to stop his skid and thunder after the dog.

"Drop my Icha Icha you lil bastard!" He yelled causing Iruka to laugh harder as the Jounin disappeared from the doorway. Iruka writhed on the table, struggling for breath he held his stomach as his whole body began to ache.

)0(

Thank you for reading! please tell me your thoughts! chapter 6 will be uploaded as soon as its finished ^_^


End file.
